Vampire Ice
by DiDi Kun
Summary: The Shape-Shifters have broke their side of the treaty. Now it's a full blown out war against the Vampires. Will they survive the war against the rest of the world? With only a few of them left, there's not much they can do! No specific couples. *yet*
1. Chapter 1

There aren't many names in this chapter, and there's not supposed to be. Not a lot of explaining of anything, and there's not supposed to be. OK? So don't be mad at me. It will all be explained in later chapters. The story will also switch the focus on two different groups of people's lives. I'll make a space and write P.O.V so you know when it's switched.

I don't own Naruto. I do own all of the personalities though. Cause if everyone wrote stories with the real personalities, then none of these stories would exist. :D

* * *

"Come on! Hurry! They're going to catch up!" The man hissed as he ran, carrying one of them, and five more followed. They had been running for almost six days straight now, only stopping for and hour twice a day to sleep, and they were getting slow. But though they had the right to be tired, they couldn't afford it. They would have sent a team out for them by now and they could travel twice as fast as they could. It wouldn't take long till they caught up and they were so close to the hiding place. He had never lost a group before, and he didn't intend on losing anyone now, but if they caught up to them before they got to the entrance, he couldn't let them in. There were hundreds of people in the underground city, and as much as he hated it, if he had to sacrifice six to save the rest, he would. But......He looked down at the child he carried in his arms. She looked maybe five or six. Not old enough to run and keep up with the rest of them. She had seen some things that would have made him scream and still her sanity seemed fairly fine. She had her eyes open, starring straight ahead at the path they were running on. He had never seen her sleep at all. She would just stare off into a direction for the hour that they stopped.

"Wait! Wait! Shinji fell! He's not moving!" The leader stopped and turned around. The people following him did too. They stood, glancing nervously off their path and into the wooded area the were passing through. A few yards back a man was lying face down on the small dirt path. A woman had run back to him and was trying to wake him up. The leader set the girl down and started jogging back to where the other one lay. When he got there, the woman was bawling and screaming at him that it was his fault that her husband was hurt. She ran up to him and started beating on his chest with her small fists. The leader pulled out his gun and pushed it into the woman's forehead. She stopped screaming and froze. Not a muscle moved, she didn't even breath. The leader lowered his face down to hers and whispered,

"I don't want to have to shoot you, but you have to be quiet. You know that they can hear you screaming from a mile away. Now you need to calm down ok? I'm gonna put the gun down, but if I hear you make another peep, you won't have a chance of ever seeing your husband again. I would rather kill you and save the rest then to have your little hissy fit give us away. Do you understand??"

The woman's eyes moved up to look at him, but she still stood frozen. The leader lowered his gun and took a step back. The tears had dried in light red streaks on her face, but when he moved back, they started to well up in her eyes again. She turned and silently fled back to her husband. He followed her back and gently flipped the man over onto his back. His eyes fluttered then closed again. There was no need to check for vital signs. He knew he was dead. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. His wife gasped and reached for him, but the leader had walked away before she could touch him. He got back to the little girl, Anna was her name he thought, and picked her up too. She clung to his shirt as if she ever let go again, the world would fall away around her.

"Let's get moving. We've lost time." He said and started to run again.

* * *

They stopped for a break 45 minutes later. He set Anna down and asked her to help him take his coat off. When he did, he had her fold it so he could put the man down without hurting his head. When he was done, he stood up straight and stretched his arms and back. Felt good after running with the 200 lb + man on his shoulders and the 50 lb girl in his arms. He put his arms back down and sighed before sitting down on a rock next to the the man Shinji. He yawned. He had been running for almost 3 days straight without sleeping or eating. It was quite exhausting. He leaned back and closed his eyes. _Just for a second. _ He thought. Right before he slipped off to sleep.

The man woke up to a blood curling scream. He jumped up and looked around toward where he thought he had heard it. He sucked in a breath and stumbled backwards at what he saw. The woods around them that had kept them safe from being seen from the sky was gone. Burned to the ground. His people were strewn around everywhere. They were so torn and broken he couldn't tell who was who. Then he had a thought.

_Anna._

His chest tightened with fear. The little girl who had to watch her family be slaughtered right before her eyes then when moved to a compound, had been tortured for information. When she had none to give after a few weeks, they threw her into a pit to die.

The man screamed. He never got close to people. This was why. They all died. What bugged him more was that he had only known her for three days. He called out for her. For her to say something or do something to get his attention. He ran around from one burnt and torn body to the next, praying that none of them was her. He searched for what felt like days before he fell forward onto his knees and gave up. He screamed again and again. Over and over till he couldn't scream anymore. He fell down from his knees to his side on the ground.

"Hello Mister." A small voice said. He lifted his head and looked up at who had spoken to him. It was Anna.

But she was different.

Her face was burnt black and purple with angry red slashes all over. Her hair that was usually pulled back in a little pony tail was plastered to her face with blood. Her arm was bent in a direction that God had never intended it to bend. Two of her ribs were poking out of her side, the bones slick with blood. She smiled down at him and she reached down to try and touch his face. He scrambled backwards away from her tiny hand.

"Why are you running? You did this to me. Your the one who fell asleep and couldn't protect me. Or anyone else for that matter. Your hopeless. Or maybe you wanted to get us killed. Was that it? You rounded us all up just to kill us all? But it's all your fault. I hate you. I really do. You did this to me after I trusted you with my life. You did this. You did. You killed them. You killed me!!!"

* * *

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

The leader flinched away from what was touching him._ Poke._

He screamed 'no' and his eyes flew open and he reached out and grabbed the first thing he could. When he did he heard a "Gah!!"

When his eyes focused he saw Anna standing next to him with her hands pulling at his hand that was wrapped around her tiny neck. He let go of her and crawled backwards. She stood where she was with her eyes wide open. She started to move forward, but paused. She looked down at the ground before walking toward him. She leaned down and whispered into his hear.

"They're coming."

She stood back up straight, staring at him with wide eyes. He jumped up and grabbed her up. He went around to everyone, telling them to get up and move. That they were leaving straight away. He ran over and picked up Shinji and told his wife that they needed to move. Now. She started to complain that it hadn't been and hour, but like everyone else, as soon as she looked in his eyes, she started moving and grabbing at her few items. They were back on the road faster then they had ever been before and were running quicker then they had the whole trip.

_Almost there._ He thought. _We're almost there! They can't catch up now!_ He was screaming at himself inside his head for being so stupid as to fall asleep on the trip. They ran until they reached point three of four.

It was a small cave that went underground almost two miles. Deep enough that _they_ couldn't smell them at all. It was another chance for them to stop for a day or so without worrying about being caught by anyone.

They ran for another half hour before they reached the cave, but they did. They made it there alive. They then had to follow him into the darkness for a mile before he could get to the lights. But he and the others had built small rooms into the cave walls so that they could all have some privacy. There was also a underground spring to they could take turns bathing and washing their clothes. They were gonna love that.

* * *

They reached the tiny "hotel" underground in an hour. When they were all separated into rooms, he gave each of them a slip of paper with a number on it.

"Who has number one?" The leading man called out. A girl that looked as if she was barely out of high school raised her hand. He nodded at her and looked back at the rest of them.

"She gets to go first to the spring. Then whoever has the number two will go next. Then three. Does everyone get it?" They all nodded. He looked back at the girl.

"Take all that you want to have washed. We have soap, shampoo and wash clothes here ok?" She nodded at him. "Ok, I'll take you to the spring and when your completely done, find whoever has number two and help them to it. Also tell them every thing I just told you, Ok? That way I don't have to repeat myself." She nodded her head again and followed him as he took off walking down a dimly lit tunnel. He showed her where they kept the shower items and then left her to herself.

He walked into the room that had been designated for the leaders that were bringing the people to safety. It was slightly bigger then the rest of the rooms and had some books, paper and pencils. He spread out a blanket on the floor and sat down. He as tired. And he could sleep here without having to worry. They were going to stay her for two days before they left for the last stop. Before they left for their last trip to safety. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He had just started to doze off when he heard a knock at the doorway to his room. He opened one eye to see who it was. It was Anna. He held his hand out to her to come to him. She ran up to him and hugged his arm to her tiny face. He scooted over on his make-shift bed so she could sit down. He had forgotten that she didn't have any family to be with, and staying alone in the tiny dark room might be scary for her. As he cradled her in his arms and watched her fall asleep, he was reminded of why he did what he did and risked his life every time he left the underground city. For the people like her, that have nothing, and would be gone if someone didn't help them. He smiled and thought about how she would be dead without him, but them frowned when he thought about all the others that he couldn't save. Or the partners that he had lost over the years.

* * *

The man jumped when Anna squeaked in her sleep. He looked around the room before gently getting up and walking out. Poking his head out the door, he saw that all the torches were still lit in the dark tunnel. Slowly he walked down to the spring to bathe. He was pretty sure everyone was done by now. He undressed and walked into the cool water to sit down. He wouldn't mind a long soak. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent bath. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. Just a few more days. He reminded himself. Just a few more days more, then he would be on break for another few weeks.

He finished washing before climbing out of the pool and heading back to the room and to Anna.

* * *

_**P.O.V. change.**_

* * *

"Come on! Where almost done!" The man snarled to the rest. "We have to get them!" His footsteps echoing quietly on the soft earth as they raced through the night. They had to get to them, or they would be executed as well as all the ones that they caught.

"Hey! Pinky! Hurry up! Or it's your head that's gonna roll!" The bird screeched down at her from the sky.

"I'm going! I'm going! We don't all have wings!" She sneered as she ran with the rest of them. She and one other girl were the only ones that they ever got onto about being slow. She was getting sick of it. She hadn't slept in days, not to mention, she was still human. It was a miracle she could keep up with them for even a few minutes. But things could be worse. She could be her friend, who was even more human then she was. Everyone else had to take turns carrying her because she wasn't even close to her first change. But _she_ was close. She could feel it. This was her first mission, and the closer she got to getting the 'bad guys' the better she felt. She felt stronger.

It was wonderful.

She hadn't felt this good since her village had been attacked a few months back. The feeling of adrenalin running through the her veins. They ran until they got to a cliff, overlooking the vast expansion of everything they owned. Or at least some of it. There was way to much to see from the highest mountain in the world. Or, at least that's what they were told in school. She couldn't be sure anymore. They changed the books so often that everyone had been confused.

A black blur rushed past the side of her face, the wind whipping her hair up behind her. She jumped back and pulled the knife from the pouch on her side and crouched down with the knife above her head.

"Loser." The bird whispered in her ear and landed on her shoulder.

"Shut up." The girl grumbled and stood up. "Leave me alone."

"Well, anyway, there's a group of them down there. Maybe, oh, 30 miles? They're resting right now, so we could gain at least 10 miles on them if we hurry." He chirped quickly to the group of hunters.

The girl walked over to the cliff and peeked over. "I don't see them." She said squinted her eyes and looked out over everything.

"Well duh, their thirty miles away. _I_ can't even see them from here." He squawked before flying up to the leader and sitting on his head. The leading man nodded. "We must leave now. Do they have any....you know....with them?" He asked the bird, while staring straight ahead at the spot where the bird had pointed out to them.

"They have one, but it's dead right now. It won't be for long. We should leave now." The bird told him. He nodded again and motioned everyone to start moving again. He took a step back then dove off the cliff. The bird followed. She quickly ran over to the over-sized fox and jumped on his back. The other girl had jumped onto the back of the wolf and was already over the edge.

"Ready?" The bright orange fox asked her.

"Anytime." She said, trying to hide the fear and worry in her voice. Really, she was terrified. They were about to jump off a cliff that was at least 300 ft. high. Yeah. She was sooooooo not ready for that. But off they went. She squeezed her eyes closed and buried her face in the fur on the back of his neck. It seemed to take forever for them to hit the ground, and when they did, he didn't even stop to take a breath. Just started running again. She wished she had that kinda of stamina.

"I am never going to get over the jumping-off-a-way-to-high-to-jump-off-and-survive thing. And I bit my tongue again...." She whined to the fox. He looked up at her with big blue eyes. "I'm really really sorry. But I can't help that! I keep telling you to just keep your teeth together....." He stopped talking to jump over a small creek. "If you want, I could kiss it better?" He smiled smugly and chuckled when she bopped him on the head. "You wish." She giggled.

They ran for awhile before everyone in front of them stopped. The raven flew down from the sky above them. "They're on the move again. Faster then before." He said quietly. They leader growled in frustration. They had been tracking this guy and his group for years. And no matter how hard they tried, no one could seem to catch up to him. He took more and more of their captives each time he came back. Every time they would send out a new team to try and catch him, but so far no one had been able to. They had all gotten so close, then the whole group they were chasing would just disappear. All at the same place. And they were so close to them! But the other group was also very close to where everyone said they just dissapeared. They had to hurry or they weren't going to make it in time.

They took off into the woods after the criminals. She held on extra tight, but the fox was running almost to fast for her to hang on. She almost asked if she could get off, but she held back her words. If she made him stop to let her off, he would be left behind. The others wouldn't stop and wait. They had people to catch. Not to mention that when they were running like this at this speed, she couldn't keep up. And the fox wouldn't just leave her behind. He loved her and no matter how many times she told him to, he would always slow down and run next to her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

_So I'm a pain no matter what I do._ She thought to herself, gripping the fur tighter. She shook the thought from her mind and and focused on the road ahead of her.

* * *

"They're gone! I can't see them anywhere!" The raven cried from the sky. "We missed them again!"

The group stopped. The Fox raised his nose up. "I can't smell them. Can you?" He said, looking at the leader. The gray wolf lifted his face and closed his eyes.

"It's very faint." he said when he looked back at the group waiting for him to give them an order. He turned off back towards the river. "They crossed back here. Almost like they got lost." he said. "We can still follow them, but we will have to go a little slower then before, for me to make sure I get their scent right."

He looked around for a moment before bounding off over the river. "Let me down!" She said. "I can run at this pace." The fox growled at her and jumped after him, taking the river in a leap and not letter her off. She frowned. "I'm not a child! I know how to run! Let me off or I'll jump off!" She screamed at him. He put his head down and ran faster, catching up with the leader. She gripped handfuls of his fun and pulled. "Put me down, _now_, or I swear to god I'll jump!!" The fox snapped his jaws at her as he growled. "You'll just slow down and get hurt!"

She froze. Her heart pulled in her chest. He had never said anything like that to her. He was always somewhat of a push over.

"He's right. Stay up there and be quiet." The leader snapped at her and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. She bit her lip and hung her head down. Leaning forward so they wouldn't see her face. She was in the way. Again. Was she always going to be in the way?

* * *

"The scent stops here." The leader said. They all gathered around the mouth of a cave. She tried to take a step forward, but that action was stopped short when she was abruptly pulled back by the back of her jeans. "Hey!" She said and turned around. The Fox had bitten the back pocket of her jeans and was pulling her back. Wait. Had he just bit her butt? Yup. Her face turned bright red and she quickly turned her head back around. She reached a hand back to wack his muzzle away. "Stop that!" She whispered to him. He let go and trotted up to stand besides her.

The Wolf eyed them both and said to everyone. "They should be just inside." He turned and surveyed the group, then pointed at the bird that was now sitting on the ground in front of her. "Go around and see if theres any other way out besides here." The bird nodded and flew off. He glanced over the group again. "You, go inside and take out anyone that might be watching or keeping guard." The fox nodded and trotted up to the entrance.

The fox walked in tentatively, taking slow and careful steps. He went until he couldn't see any further, then turned and hurried back out.

"So?" The leader asked.

"It goes to far for me to see. I can't tell whats in there, or if there is tunnels leading off somewhere else in the cave. There wasn't any smell from them that I could tell very well, so they would have had to either gone in there a while ago, or had to have gone in a different way." He finished talking just as the raven flew back down and sat on the fox's head. "There's nothing for miles. Just flat ground. From the sky, the cave looks like it's just....oh, maybe a fifty yards? Nothing to big. Defiantly not big enough to hide a group the size that this guys been taking." He chirped to the group.

The leader sighed. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

So how did ya like it? It would be a long story. Twenty chapters at the minimum. Also, I can't decide who the "Leader" for the vampires should be. It has to be a Akatsuki member. I'm gonna put up a poll with the ones that I think would fit better then the rest. You all can decide. I'll go a head and start writing the next chapter, but you need to pick before I finish the chapter so I can fill in all the names for him. So go lookie at the poll!

Go now! Shoo!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, there's a lot more information here. Background stories, bloody fights, fun stuff like that. Sorry this took so long to update. I didn't work on anything but my secret santa for the whole month of December. Please forgive me!!! I'll give you a cookie...

Anyway, I was wondering, would you guys prefer it if I took a while to update but had really long chapters *like this one* or if I updated more often with shorter ones? Just tell me in a comment plz. Also, I get very depressed writing this story so that's another reason it takes so long. :'(

Now, read on.

* * *

_"It goes to far for me to see. I can't tell whats in there, or if there is tunnels leading off somewhere else in the cave. There wasn't any smell from them that I could tell very well, so they would have had to either gone in there a while ago, or had to have gone in a different way." He finished talking just as the raven flew back down and sat on the fox's head. "There's nothing for miles. Just flat ground. From the sky, the cave looks like it's just....oh, maybe a fifty yards? Nothing to big. Defiantly not big enough to hide a group the size that this guys been taking." He chirped to the group._

_The leader sighed. This was going to be difficult._

_

* * *

_Deep down in the cave, Leader's eyes shot open.

They were here.

He jumped up off the blanket and ran out into the hallway. "Everyone up! _Now!_" He demanded. "We have to move. Leave everything behind. We don't have time. We have to move. Let's go!" He dodged back into his room to get Anna. She was sitting up in his bed, wide-eyed and trembling. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and brought her out into the now crowded hall. Leader handed her to the nearest person and jumped up on a ledge.

"They've sent a group here. We need to leave. There's a small tunnel out the back that goes for about a mile then comes out in a river. To get to the tunnel, we have to go into the pool. At the very back at the bottom of the pool, there's a hole. It should fit everyone, but your going to have to squeeze." He explained to the terrified group.

He jumped down and picked Anna back up, then started for the pool. He let Anna climb to his back and pulled a rope from his belt. "Everyone grab hold." He said after he had tied Anna to himself. He swam to the back of the pool, told Anna to hold her breath and ducked under the water. He felt down the pool wall slowly, searching for their escape. When his feet finally hit the bottom and he hadn't found the hole, he started to panic. Where was it? He had made sure that it was here! It had to be here. He felt the wall to his left, then his right. The water was thick and dark, he couldn't see anything.

Anna pulled on his neck, making bubbles to tell him she needed air. Oh. How had he forgotten? She was still small, and wasn't used to not breathing. He swam back up and let her breath for a moment. Suddenly, he heard a blood curling scream from the cave above. The Vampires whimpered and huddled together. Anna's eyes grew wide. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair before diving back under to search. This time he found it quicker. He pulled on the rope to let them know that they could start swimming down. He ducked into the tunnel and pulled himself along by gripping small nooks and ledges in the walls. The tunnel was underwater for about ten yards, but he was moving slowly, having to pull a few of the people along. Anna had grabbed onto his foot, making it so he couldn't kick at the walls, which made him even slower. After a moment, he felt Anna pull on his leg. He didn't understand, and he couldn't see, so he kept going. He felt the thumping vibrations through the walls. What was she doing? Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He felt tiny needles stab into his skin. He scrunched his leg up as far as he could and felt down his leg. He felt her face and her little hands. He also found out what the pain was. She had bitten him. He grabbed her face and pulled. She stopped biting and reached up and grabbed his hand. She spread his fingers, and drew lines, or rather...words, on his open palm. After a second, he understood.

She needed air.

* * *

The pink-haired girl stepped into the cave, holding a candle in front of her and with her other hand on the head of a giant orange fox. She told herself not to be afraid, that she had Fox and the Wolf next to her, with Raven flying high above them, ready to dive in or to go for reinforcements if need be. But still she trembled, and she was ashamed of it. The fox moved his head and nuzzled her hand, silently telling her it was gonna be ok. They were going to get the bad guys, and everything was going to be ok. She smiled to herself and kept walking forward. They were to the back of the cave faster then she thought. She looked around, confused. The rough, sharp stone walls that were at the beginning, were now smooth and flat with water running down them. She reached out her hand carefully ran her fingertips down the wall. The water was cool to the touch, but rather....slimy. She pulled her hand away and looked at her fingers. The liquid stuck to her fingers like honey. When she rubbed her fingers together, it seemed to get thicker. She rubbed her hands on her jeans, trying to wipe it off. A little came off, but most of the sticky stuff stayed on her fingers.

"Nar...Fox?" She whispered. "Can you help me get this off?"

She saw the orange fox turned around just a pale flash glinted out of the corner of her eye, and felt the impact on her face. She cried out as she was thrown into the wall, her head making a loud crack against the stone. Colors burst in front of her eyes and the world tipped over as she slid to the ground. Her eyelids flickered for a second, before silently falling together.

* * *

"Hey. Come on, wake up! Can you hear me?" An urgent voice said. The girl moaned. Was she on fire? Or was someone stabbing her? Her face hurt. A lot. Along with her hands and her leg. She murmured again and opened her eyes. She scrunched her face in pain and doubled over on her side. ''Ngh!! Ah!" She pushed the sounds out of her mouth in a attempt to form words.

Help me! She tried to scream. Stop it! She twisted over onto her back and flung her arms out, reaching for something to grab onto. All her small hands found was the sticky wall again, and almost immediately, her fingers started burning. She screamed again and pulled her hands close, cradling them to her chest.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she get up. DO SOMETHING!" She heard the Fox yell out. He had shifted back into a human again so he could reach down and pick her up. "Wha..what the Hell is that? It's stuck all over her. What is it?" He held her arm up to the light and gently scraped away some of the now-yellow goop that stuck to her arm, leg, and side of her face with the end of he shirt sleeve.

As he wiped it away, blood started spurting from the spot. His eyebrows came together with a scowl. What was that? He glanced back up at the girl's face. She was asleep, passed out he guessed. He turned his attention back to her arm. He poked at another patch of yellow gel. This patch was different. It was getting crusty at the edges, hardening like a scab. He dug his fingernail under the edge and lifted it up. Underneath the yellow scab, the flesh had turned a dark, angry red with brighter red welts covering that. His stomach churned, not only at the sight of her burning flesh, but also at the stench that came with the open wound. It smelt of rotting meat and burnt hair. He took a deep breath and held it, trying not to think about what he was about to do. Then quickly ripped the yellowed patch off her arm. A scream erupted from her as he pulled it from her arm. With her blood curling scream, she started flipping her arms and legs around. She twisted and turned, trying to get away from the man that had her.

"Hold still! We have to get those off you!" Fox said and pinned her arms to the ground at her side. She gasped quickly over and over, her eyes rolling back into her head. She opened her mouth and spit bubbled from her lips as she took in the ever-needed air. Fox stared down at her with wide eyes.

"Pinky?" He whispered when her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. He leaned forward, moving a hand to brush the hair from her closed eyes. "Hey, somethings wrong with Pinky. She's got these sore things all over her face and legs. I think its from that stuff on the walls." The man said, waving for the older wolf to come over.

He trotted over and looked down at the fallen girl.

"Probably. Those stupid blood-suckers leave a nasty trail when they don't want to be found." He said and started studying the wall and it's seeping clear liquid. He picked up a stick and scraped the wall. He watched as the flimsy brown wood slowly turned an orangish-yellow and then to mush. His eyes narrowed. That wasn't good. If the girl died because of him, he would be pushed out of his position as a captain. He didn't like it, but he was going to have to help her. He opened his bag and pulled out a small green pill. He sat down on the floor, away from the walls, and gulped down the plastic-coated sphere. He crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees with his hands on his face. Slowly he drifted out of consciousness and slumped to the ground.

* * *

better be some more progress then the other teams have had. Don't disappoint me."

Danzo nodded. "I understand ma'am. We've found their cave, but we need some backup meds. One of our members ran into something. A sort of liquid that burns things away. It got on her face, and part of her right arm and leg. It works like a slow acid and we don't have the supplies to help her. Also, by now they must have noticed we're here, and we really need to continue onward before they have a chance to get out."

Tsuneda grimaced. "Which one?"

"Which what?" He said.

"Who's hurt."

Danzo paused and looked down at the floor. "Sakura."

She frowned. Sakura had lost her parents to the vampires when she was 9, and had gone to live with Tsuneda. There had always been something wrong with her after that.

All of her medical test had been different from everyone else's. All the numbers were at least 50 lower then all the others. They had run test after test to see if anything was wrong, but she was completely healthy. Not a thing wrong with her, so they just let it go. They sent her back to Tsuneda and enrolled her into their army because she had no family. Tsuneda had argued that because she was their Queen, they had to listen to her. They had them pointed out the contract that she had made with another country. All people over the age of 10 that didn't have any family was to be enrolled into the army to secure that they didn't run out of soldiers. When her arguing didn't work, she screamed and pleaded for them to let her stay behind and be a medic, but they had refused her , they have trained her to be a medic, then sent her out.

Sakura had been totally fine with it the whole time. She wanted to be out there helping everyone. She had always wanted to see the creatures that had taken her parents away. She told everyone that she was just fascinated with what they could do, and how they were almost impossible to kill, but all she had every really thought about them was that they were killers. Monsters, murderers. She hated them all. She wanted to find the ones that had taken her parents and rip them apart.

Tsuneda bit her lip then looked right through Danzo. "Kakashi, I need you to call out set 8 from the medic section. Send them down the east coast for about 25 miles. When they get that close, they should be able to follow the trail right to them."

Danzo's image faltered as Kakashi walked through him. Good god, he hated that. He knew Kakashi did that on purpose just to piss him off. He and Kakashi had never gotten along, for as long as either of them could remember. They had lots of different political views and had gotten into many bloody fights trying to get the other to agree.

For starters, Kakashi thought that they should train the people longer before sending them out so that they had a better chance of living and knew what they were doing. Danzo wanted them to have minimal training so that there would be more of them so they could try and out number the vamps. He didn't care how many people get killed or captured. He just wanted to send them out as fast as he could.

Danzo shifted from foot to foot. He turned around a fourth person walked into the room. A girl no older then 5 walked in carrying a scroll tied with a thin blue ribbon.

She walked up to Tsunade, bowed and held the scroll forward.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked, taking the rolled paper from the child. "Who's it from?"

The girl stood up and took a step back. 'Just a notice from one of the teams that was sent to the third county. They found a dead one. It's really dead. They wanted to know if they should leave it and keep looking or bring it back for a examination."

Tsunade's face distorted. She recognized the uniform. She was a messenger. The one that went with a team and was sent back alone if they needed something. Normally, she wouldn't have noticed, but this girl was so small! Were they really sending out children? Barely past being a toddler.

Her heart lunged in her chest. These kids would never have a childhood. Straight from being a baby to and adult. It wasn't fair.

"Mame?"

Tsunade looked back down. The girl was still standing there waiting for her reply.

"Ah, yes. Bring the body back and take a break. We have plenty of other teams that can head out in your place. By they way, how old are you?"

"Eight."

Oh good Lord. She was eight? She looked like she as five. How was that even possible?

"Alright. You can go now. Be careful."

The rugged little girl bowed again and walked out. "Yes Mame."

Tsunade sighed and leaned against her desk then looked up at Danzo's image. "What were you saying? I'm sorry I got a little distracted.

Danzo frowned. "Sakura was hurt. you were sending a medical team for backup. I also wanted to know if the rest of the team should go ahead into the deeper part of the cave and follow the bloodsuckers or if we should wait the two days and let them get away."

"wait for the medical team."

"Tsunade! I don't think you quite understand. They know we're here. They will have another way out. If we don't follow them, we'll lose them forever. No one has ever gotten this close to them and they will never come back to this place. They'll mark it as a spot that everyone should veer around completely. If we stay behind for one stupid girl, we're sacrificing everything!" Danzo spat.

He was fuming. He couldn't believe the Queen's stupidity. What was she thinking? Just for a stupid girl that was defective and didn't even have a animal yet. They weren't even close to figuring out what it might be. They were thinking that she might have picked up a gene from decades back and be just a regular human. If it wasn't for her being so fast, they would be sure.

Tsunade stared at him with wide eyes. She could not believe he had just said that.

"Danzo, you and your team need to come back to the city, RIGHT NOW!!!!"

He flinched, then the screening went blank.

* * *

Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Itachi commanded himself. They were all sitting outside the cave's exit, staring at him, eyes wide. He himself was sitting down on a fallen tree, proof of the earlier quarrel. The rock opening was shattered, open for anyone in the world to find and enter. Threes were piled around in a lope-sided circle in the new clearing. Hills of dirt had sprung up, covering anything else that might have been there. Animals had run in all directions, trying to clear the damage, but many weren't fast enough. Tiny corpses littered the wreckage, their blood painting mini pictures of helplessness. And in the center of it all, a small girl in a now grey dress stood.

Her eyes looked around at the damage that had been done, her face expressionless. Slowly, she walked around the circle, picking up a tree limb and sticking in the dirt, as if she could save it.

"Anna." The girl turned around at the sound of her name. Itachi stood up and held out a hand. ''We have to go."

She didn't move. Just kept staring off into space. She couldn't help but think to herself, had she really caused all of this? As she looked at the bloody scene, she was reminded of something. Something she had forgotten. She cringed as the one certain memory shoved it's way into her consciousness.

_"Come here Anna! Please come here!" A woman with long, beautiful brown hair called out to her. Who was that? "They're here to help us. But we have to go with them."_

Ah, she thought, my mother.

_But Anna didn't move, she didn't trust them. They didn't look quite right. Their eyes weren't that deep red that she was used to. This red was more of a blood red. Very bright. When the moonlight struck them, she shivered._

_They weren't one of them. Something was majorly wrong. She hissed as one took a stem toward her, her lips pulled back over her teeth. _

_"Please honey, we should really go now, they won't hurt us." Her mother pleaded for her to come._

_Anna looked up at her with wide eyes. Why didn't she see it? They weren't real. They were fake, and she was going to prove it._

_Anna lunged at the one closest to her, digging her nails into their throat and biting at their face._

_"Anna! No! They won't hurt us!" But she wasn't listening to her anymore, her whole focus was one the screaming man that was pulling at her head, trying to her out of her grasp. She pulled her face back from his forehead, tearing a flesh with her._

_Her mother gasped There was their flaw. She thought. We don't bleed, you stupid shifter._

_She opened her mouth and was about to kill him, when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. The other shifter had changed into a snake and was weaving it's way toward her mother._

_She stared, struggling to yell and warn her, but no words came out. The snake's jaws opened as it started winding it's way up her leg. The woman screamed then bared her teeth at the retched thing. She watched as her mother reached down and grabbed at the middle of the animal's body, yanking him up as hard as she could._

_A scream erupted from the shifter as it was ripped in half, blood and other things splattered the walls of the small house and everything in it. As soon as he was in two pieces, he changed back to his regular body. Or as much of one that he could be in his state._

_Anna smiled as the man she was holding onto was hit by the wet chunks of his partner's body, but he was silent. She watched as he slowly turned his focus back to her face, blood dripping down his face from the gaping hole on his head._

_When his eyes met hers, he started hyperventilating. Having a chunk of his skull ripped out, then witnessing his friend be ripped in half had not done his sanity much good._

_He glanced down to her bloody, smiling, mouth and wailed. He pushed at her small body, trying to push her off._

_"Let me go! let me! Don't kill me! I swear I didn't want to! They made me! They make everybody! It's not my fault! They would have killed me if I didn't go out! My family! They have my family!"_

_She smirked at him and jumped backwards. She would play with this one. Anna darted behind him and poked his back with her fingernail, then laughed when he screached and fell down trying to jump away._

_The man truned himself over and tried to crawl away. She cocked her head at his stupidity. Anna skipped over to him and grabbed his leg._

_"No!! What? Wait! Don't.."_

_With a quick twist of her hands, his leg dissapeared right above his knee. His voice cracked as he started to scream, but was cut off as Anna's mother stepped on and crushed his neck._

_Anna's smile dissapeared. What? Why did she do that?_

_She looked up at her mother. She was covered in slick blood and her face glared down at Anna._

_"Why, Anna? Torture is what they sink to. Not us. We may not have blood, or a heart beat, but we can love. We can have compassion. Something I'm not sure if they can do or not. Do not sink to their level. Kill if you have to, but do it quickly. Don't make them suffer."_

_Shame washed over her as she looked at her mother. She hung her head down._

_"Hey." A soft voice whispered, and a hand touched her face. Her mother leaned down and gave her a quick squeeze. "Your ok. Come on, let's go. Others should be comming soon when they don't return."_

_No sooner then the words left her woman's mouth, she heard a noise off to her side and she watched as her mother's body was violently ripped away from he little girl's hands._

_She screamed as a giant orange fox clamped it's fangs around her mother's middle and shook her, slamming her into trees and stones. Growls and hisses came from the fighting two as handfuls of fur and hair were being thrown around. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and the hissing stopped. Her body was thrown down, her head missing, and the orange fox fell down, panting hard._

_Anna was frozen. Her mother's head was in the fox's grasp._

_She screamed._

Anna's head whipped up with a gasp and she stumbled backwards trying to fight off the rest of the memory. It wasn't that bad really. She ended up being chased through the forest for days before he caught up with her and she killed him. Well, almost. She left him in a pile of broken bones and ripped flesh about a mile away from a village. He had no legs, and his abdomen was ripped open, his insides spilling out onto the dirty ground. She would never forget what he had said the, right before she would have ripped his head off.

_Sorry._

The girl collapsed.

Itachi sighed ans started moving toward her.

When he got to her side, he carefully picked her up. Turning back to the rest he said, "We need to keep going. We need to warn the rest of the people not to use this cave anymore. It's not safe. The shifters will stay there for a while, watching to make sure that they are here if anyone comes back."

He hurled himself up into the air and took off into the rubbish.

* * *

A raven circled the group as they ran. It looked down at the tiny dead as they ran. When they were out of his sight, he flew back to the empty hole in the forest and sat down.

It took only moments before he looked human again. Tan skin, pitch black hair, black eyes. He stood up and looked around. What had happened here? Everything was smashed and moved. All but one little stick that stuck straight up in the air from the middle of the opening. He poked the tip of it before ripping it from the ground and throwing it aside. Were they fighting amungst each other? This was going to be a very interesting this to tell the leader. The man jumped up and flew off.

Time for some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"We will keep moving." Danzo said to his team, standing back up. "Leave the girl here. She was weak, she deserves to die."

His words were harsher then usual, making Naruto shiver underneath his fur. He growled at Danzo, mentally screaming at him that they couldn't just leave her. She would be killed.

The man stared at him, leaving no trace of any kind of emotion. "We leave now. You will come. She will stay. Do you understand? I can have you killed if you disobey my orders."

The orange fox stood still. He couldn't ignore his orders, but he knew if he left Sakura his heart would kill him slower then Danzo ever could. He sat down and slowly started to shift back.

"What are you doing? Get back into your animal form this instant or I swear to god I will kill you right now." The captain's threat was disregarded by the younger man as he finished changing and bent down to pick up the fallen girl.

"I'm not leaving without her. Tsunade would kill you and me both. I can carry her and keep up with the rest of you." Naruto said and brushed past his authority to follow the others that had already continued down the small passage they had recently found, leaving Danzo behind to silently fume.

* * *

Naruto crawled through the tiny space, pulling the limp girl along with him. He glanced behind him. Danzo still hadn't entered the tunnel and that scared him. He was not a kind man in any sense of the word. He was hateful, cruel and a liar. He bet that the Queen had told the Leader to bring everyone back so she could quickly heal her adopted daughter, and that the older man had simply ignored her and continued on with what he thought they should do. It would not be the first time for him to do so.

Sakura groaned and started to wiggle in the small cave, pushing Naruto's back into the sharp rocks. "Mmmm...how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in forEVER...nng.." The pink haired girl turned her face to talk to him before falling back into unconsciousness on the cold floor. The fox smiled. She was so cute. Her skin was so smooth...wait. What?

Naruto narrowed his eyes in the dark and tried to focus on her cheek. Wasn't there a big sore thing there before?

He strained to pull his arm up from underneath her and gently touched her face. The raw patch of orange flesh that used to be there had disappeared, and been replaced with a faint, normal-looking scab. That was weird. Oh well. He ignored it and continued forward. They were only a few yards away from the exit, and from there he could check on her wounds with more freedom and light.

He pushed forward and poked his head out of the tunnel. It lead out into what looked like a large hallway with ten or eleven small door frames without the doors to complete them. He grunted and shoved Sakura and himself out the hole, twisting them so she landed on top of him, cushioning her fall. The girl groaned. Naruto pushed her limp body against the wall and brushing her hair out of the way. It had fallen loose form her ponytail, the thin pink strands flying free from their bonds. Fox stepped back and stood up. Danzo still hadn't come through the tunnel, and he could hear the rest of the group searching the rooms. They were throwing anything that they thought might be helpful to finding the blood-suckers into the hallway.

Still leaning against the rough cave wall, the pink haired girl opened her eyes up to a foggy world. Her eyes strained to see detail, but everything was to blurry. She reached up a hand to rub her eyes. Or, tried to. She couldn't mover her arms more then a tiny inch at a time. Oh! They felt so heavy! She could hear talking too, but the words were also nothing more then mere noise.

She raised her head up before quickly regretting the sudden movement. "Uhhhnnnnnggg..."

The fox swung his head around and hurrying back to the moaning girl. "Sakura? Sakura? Hey are you ok? Hey, talk to me. Can you hear me?" He patted her face and gently shook her shoulders. She groaned again and lifted her eyes to the loud noise coming from right in front of her. What was that? It sounded like...him. Yeah, who was that? Ner...Nar...Nara? No. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on the calling voice. "Please look at me." Naruto tenderly lifted her from the floor and carried her down the hall to the others.

"Hey, are there any clothes? Like a jacket or shirt or something?" He went over to the small pile of things they had collected. Soap. Shampoo. Pens. Paper. Blankets. But no clothing. He picked up a dark purple cover and wrapped it around the girl. Just as he finished, he heard Danzo hop out of the small hole, where moments ago, Sakura's head had been. He silently ducked into a doorway and set the pink-haired girl down in the corner of the tiny room.

"Fox! Fox, you will come here right this second! If I have to come and get you, the consequences will not be pretty." Danzo growled, and took a step forward and peered into the first room. He went from door to door, glaring into each room. "FOX!"

Naruto cringed. It's true that he himself was one of the best warriors their country had, but Danzo had been there for decades. Since before the war had even started. He was a pretty scary guy.

He took in a deep breath and stepped around the corner. "Um...I'm here. Just don't kill me please. I'm sure Tsunade would be pretty pissed. So...yeah." He scratched his head and held up his hands. Danzo looked at him with such fury, Fox was sure he would die on the spot. "You can bring the burden with you. But we will not stop, or wait for you at all. Not a fraction of a second will be wasted on the stupid child." He said as he walked over to the younger man. "Do you understand?"

Naruto straightened. This was a surprise. "Yes sir." Danzo smiled then taking another step, closing the small space between them. Before anyone could register what was happening, danzo had wrapped his fingers around Naruto's throat and had the man suspended in mid air. Naruto grabbed at his hands, trying to pull the fingers away from his neck. Danzo pulled him down so he could speak directly into Naruto's ear.

"Disobey me again, and I will kill you." Naruto cringed at the hot breath that touched his neck. He really was gonna die. Danzo sucked in a breath and threw Fox over his shoulder like a small child's toy, sending him crashing into the corner of one of the doorways. Fox heard a pop before his whole body erupted in pain.

* * *

The ebony bird dived down and settled among the wreckage. The damage was enough to make him shiver under his feathers.

The creature sat down as much as he could, and started the slow shifting process from bird to man. It took him twice as long to change as it would, say, Naruto, because he was a much smaller animal then they were. Plus his bones were hallow, and they had to fill out.

He stood up and looked around again. He didn't like being in the human shift, he felt blind and deaf compared to the bird he was used to.

He glared around the opening with bright red eyes. Those damned eyes! The eyes of his brother. He hated them. He hated him. He hated them all.

_And that's why I'm here, isn't it?_ He mused. _Too destroy every last one of those life-drinkers!_

He stretched once more before taking a step toward a opening in the rocks. The closer he got, the more wet the ground became. Had water been in there? Something he would think about later. He continued studying. It looked as if it had exploded from the inside out. The crimson-eyed man studied the rocks. There was no burn or fire marks. Instead, there were dents, cracks, and chunks missing.

_So they smashed their way out. That's interesting._ Maybe they were wrong and the life suckers didn't all have escape plans or back doors. He frowned and stepped into the cave. Once you got past the rocks, the damp tunnel made a sharp right and went almost straight down. It also make a left, but this one plunged down so far, he wasn't sure if he could see the bottom even with his raven eyes. He turned left and started making his way down the tunnel, finding that the destruction started somewhere way down. They had been beating the tunnel walls for a while, not just to make a hole and get out.

"Hm." Raven reached out a hand and brushed the walls with the tips of his fingers. The walls were covered with a nasty slime of sorts. He rubbed it between his fingers, it felt sticky. The more he touched it, the stickier it got. He scowled, and tried to wipe it off on a stray twig, without much luck. Maybe it was just some tree sap. Nothing bad. Completely harmless. So why was it burning?

* * *

Anna's eyes slipped open, making her wonder where she was. She was being carried again. On the leader's back. She glanced from side to side. Where were the trees? Why were they running out in the open for anyone to just come after? Anna started struggling against the hands that held her tight. She let a small hiss escape her throat before giving in and holding still.

"How are you feeling?" After a moment of silence, Leader asked. Anna said nothing. When the dark-haired man turned his face slightly toward her, she could see a long, thin slash across his face. From the top of his left eyebrow to right behind his left ear. Quietly, she whispered. "Did I do that?" The short question took Itachi by surprise. He had never heard he speak more then maybe two words at a time, and they usually didn't even form a sentence.

He turned away, not wanting to answer her inquiry. She had done it, but it wasn't her fault. He should have remembered that the little ones needed air. Or thought that they needed it. They had only gotten halfway up the tunnel before she started trying to break through the walls to get out. He held her back best he could, but it wasn't easy. She was stronger then most of their kind was after years of training. But it was all brute strength. He had experience. When they had finally broken free of the restricting walls, she hadn't stopped. She was acting like a Crazy, as they called them. The ones that would get caught and tutored by not being fed. They would resort to rage and kill everything in their path.

By the time she had stopped, there was a half-mile wide clearing in the middle of the thick woods. It would be easily found by the shifters, so they had been running top speed the whole day, and he would push them to keep doing so for the next five days at the least.

"Did i do that?"

Itachi didn't answer. She didn't need to know.

Though she would forever take his silence as a unmistakable 'yes'.

* * *

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth, but kept walking. He was pretty sure Danzo had broken a rib or two in the throw, and the weight of Sakura clinging to his shoulders was not helping. She had woken up completely about an hour ago, but her motor skills were still not up to the task. She was speaking, sorta. Not in full sentences yet and still slurring. In fact, she seemed a bit drunk. It would be funny under any other circumstances, but now it was just annoying and was going to get both of them in trouble.

"Sakura, be quiet!" He hushed, "Please shush!" She giggled, the sores completely gone. There was no trace of them, no proof that they were ever there at all. He was confused, but happy at the least. She wasn't dying, that they knew of, and they were almost out of the godforsaken tunnels. After they had found a hole at the bottom of a lake, the tunnels seemed to go on forever. There was always another turn, always another ladder. Danzo had also started yelling for everyone to go faster, they were onto them. He said the walls and ceiling were moldy with plants growing out of them and there was at least a foot of mud on the ground, showing that there had used to be water in the tunnel. He was convinced that there would be a opening soon. So they truged along, following the never ending path.

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream erupted from somewhere far ahead them in the tunnels. Sakura giggled.

"Someones gonna die!" Naruto stared at her. Had the stuff been poison that was sent to her mind? Was she going to go crazy and kill them all. _Or, try to anyway. She could be easily taken out...wait. Why am I thinking like that?_ He shook his head and pulled the girl forward. "Come on." She kept giggling.

Wait. What did she mean by someone's going to die? Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to Sakura, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Hey Sakura? Can you hear me?"

She looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Didn't you hear them? Didn't you hear the screams? She smiled again. "I can. And their gonna die!''

Naruto snuck a peek over his shoulder at another scream began. "Yeah, I can hear them. Hey! Danz..er..Leader! Um..can you come here? For a..uh..moment. There's something wrong with our...with Sak..I mean.."

"Good Lord child! Form a real sentence before you speak to me!''

"Ah! Yes sir! Uh...There's something wrong with Pinky. She said someones gonna die."

Danzo gave him a blank look. "And you acrually believer her? She's delusional! She's out of her mind! She's-"

"That's my whole point! I think that stuff back at the beginning cave, ya know, the stuff on the wall? Yeah, I uh, think it went to her mind. Sir." He dropped his eyes to the floor. Danzo narrowed his eyes and turned his head back down the tunnel. He didn't have time to deal with this stupidity. They needed to find out where the screams where coming from and then get the hell outta the cave. Fast.

Another wail exploded from a south tunnel, sounding more pathetic and unbearable then the ones before, and faded out into a choke. Leader grimaced. He was going to kill whatever was making those rueful sounds, he really was. His team was getting nervous, and that was the last thing he wanted. When there were nervous, they were slower to think, faster to attack carelessly, and easier to be killed.

And that moronic girl! With her giggling and wild declarations and hallucinations, she was driving him mad!

''AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-rrRRRGGGGGGgggggghhmmmmmmmm..."

One of the members jumped. They were closer now then ever. Sever people covered their ears, trying to block out the noise.

They turned another corner and were suddenly face to face with a rock wall. The gurgles continued right in front of them. Danzo walked up to the wall and reached out before quickly redrawing his hand. He had been very careful not to touch the walls, and he wasn't going to stop now. There would be no chance-taking, he could not end up like the bumble-headed girl.

He glanced around, looking for something to use. Seeing nothing, he sighed and pulled on his gloves. They weren't the best gloves, but they had served him well over the years. And if ther walls were covered in that stuff, he was never going to see them again.

Pulling his arm back, he pushed it forward with as mush force as he could muster, watching the rock shatter with pride. He still had it in him. No doubt about it.

He stepped though the wall to the other side, and almost immediately, he saw what was making the horrid screeches. It was difficult to tell, but as far as he could, it looked like it had once been a human being. But now, it looked like a starved child, small and withering away. It's skin a sickly orange,_ almost like...ah shit._ He thought and ran up to the fallen child.

Danzo flipped the person onto their back and figured out two things.

One, the 'child' was a man.

Two, the man was one of his own.

* * *

"Please! We must stop! Pleeeeaase!"

The dark haired man didn't even turn around to see who had spoken.

"I can't go any farther! I'll die! Please!"

His eye twitched slightly to one side, trying desperatly not to look back. They needed no sympathy. If they wanted to live, they would need to keep moving. No questions asked. And if he looked back, he would feel bad and help them or let them stop and rest. But they couldn't stop now non where they were so close to the base. Maybe a day more of running, if they ran nonstop. More then that if they slowed or slept.

He was pretty sure they had lost the shifters, but he couldn't be sure.

"She fell."

Itachi stopped. "Excuse me Anna?"

"I said, she fell."

He set her down on the ground next him and looked back over his shoulder. The woman wasn't there anymore.

"The crying woman. She fell." Pointing back in the distance from where they came from.

Itachi frowned. Why hadn't he noticed that? he should have heard it when she dropped.

''Wait here." The man straightened and slowly weaved his way through the small group of frightened people, staring at him as he past. He walked back several yards before stopping and turning around, flicking his eyes back and forth. Searching the woods around them for any sign of life.

_Ah. There he is._

Itachi lowered his head and headed back to his cluster of followers then studdenly darted off into the forest. The group gasped and clung to each other at small grunts and minor squeals echoed from the brush. The small battle went on for just a few moments before silence insued. Anna swallowed, waiting for her protecter to arrive.

And he did. Like he always did. Itachi emerged from the edge of the trees and onto the path,walking like nothing had happened. He continued with his cold demeanor. "Let's keep moving. That was a scout, and where he doesn't come back in an hour or so, they will automatically follow in the same direction that he went. We are a mere day away from the base, where you can live out your life in peace, but we must keep moving, no matter what happens."

"Wha..what about Sachi? The woman who..."

"She's dead. It's normal for the scouts to try and bring back a body so the body shifters can copy it. They killed Sachi. She's not coming back. We will leave her body here."

The man that could only be her husband let out a sob, cradling his face in his hands. "Why?"

Itachi simply stared.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! My computer has a nasty virus, so as of now, I have no way to get to the internet. *I'm on a library computer right now*

So all my stories are on hold until I get this all worked out. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me to much!

Well, goodbye for awhile. I will get it everything better as soon as possible.

~Me


End file.
